Proposal
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: Oneshot Shounenai Squillam has something very important to say....but everything keeps on getting in the way. Will he be able to pop the question to Squiddy? This is for Azeri Brazi and Band8PGeek. SquillamSquidward


**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character from the show. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius.**

**Note: Song: Al GreenLet's Stay Together; Debra LawsVery Special. I do not own these songs. They belong to their respectable owners. **

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficcie that was requested by Azera Brazi. Also, this is for Band8PGeek. :) This is a shonen-ai ficcie. Don't like, don't read. **

_Lyrics: in Italics (Squillam's singing)_

_**Lyrics: in bold Italics (Squidward's singing)**_

**Rating: T (for fluff)**

**Pairings: Squillam/Squidward**

**Proposal**

**by**

**Marih Dimitri**

The blue oceanic sea drifted into the melody rythnm, the underwater currents swaying through a perched neighborhood. The morning sun had shun it's illuminate light upon a grey Easter Island home, brighting the room upon a young Squid, who snored softly, neatly tucked underneath the soft, cotton sheets. Soon, a loud foghorn alarm rung through the neighbor, abruptly disturbing the young Squid's slumber, causing him to awaken.

"Spongebob...again," Squidward sulky said, throwing off the covers from his body and walking towards the window. He peeked outside towards the pineapple house, seeing Spongebob eagerly walk out, putting on his white uniform hat upon his head. Spongebob glanced up at Squidward, waving to him happily.

"Gooood mornnnnnnnnnnnning, Squidward! Ready for another day of fun and work at the Krusty Krab?" Spongebob happily sung, grinning widely.

"No!" Squidward spat, sulkily walking back into his bedroom and towards his closet, pulling one of his clean oxford brown shirts and a pair of blue denim jeans. He then headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a pair of clean boxer shorts. He closed the door behind him and started to turn on the water for his shower. He gazed his attention at his cell phone, that was plugged against the wall. He picked it up and dialed a number, calling his lover, Squillam.

Inside a lavishingly huge mansion, upon a huge pearled white bathroom, Squillam was scrubbing his body with scented jasmine body wash, washing every pore of his skin and tentacles, humming to him gleefully. Soon, the phone hung against the wall in the shower rang, with Squillam turning his attention towards the telephone. He quickly picked up the receiver, shutting off the water.

"Hello?" Squillam answered.

"S-Squillam...," Squidward meekly replied.

Squillam looked quickly at his phone, sighing lovingly and contently. "Yes, darling. I'm here."

"I-I..was wondering...if...if...later on, after work, we can go..to the park and have a picnic..or...maybe...see a movie together."

"That would be nice, Squiddy. But, actually...I have something very important to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Yes...and I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but...before you say anything, I'm going to come over to tell you..what it is..that I want to say..to you, okay, my darling?"

"O-Okay..Squillam. I'll be waiting for you."

"And I'll come, my dear."

Squillam hung up the phone, sighing contently. He then turned the water back on, rinsing off the soapy suds from his body. Squidward slowly closed his cell phone, gazing up towards the window.

"I ..wonder what he has to say to me," Squidward thought to himself. He shrugged and removed his pajama clothing from his body, walking inside the shower.

-**Time passes-**

Outside, Spongebob eagerly waited for Squidward to come out. Suddenly, Squillam pulled up in front of Squidward's home, parking his speedboat on the driveway. He got out of his speedboat, closing the door behind him. He was wearing a white Calvin Klein t-shirt with his Dolce & Gobanna denim jeans, with a black leather jacket made from Louis Vuitton, k-Swiss shoes. Squillam walked up towards Spongebob, who waved at him.

"Hey, Squillam! What you're doing here," Spongebob gleefully said.

"I'm here to see Squiddy. I have something very important to say to him. Is he home," Squillam inquired.

"Oh, he hasn't come out yet. I'm waiting for him since I always walk to work with him," Spongebob stated.

Squidward opened up his front door and walked outside, wearing his oxford brown shirt, blue jeans and his white uniform hat upon his head. Spongebob walked up to him, smiling brightly at him.

"Ready Squiddy ol buddy," Spongebob exclaimed, shaking slightly.

Squidward rolled his eyes slightly, annoyed at the yellow sponge. He started to walk forward when he gazed his attention at Squillam.

"S-Squillam...you...came," Squidward said, blushing slightly.

"Of course, Squiddy. I told I would come," Squillam said, walking up toward him, gently grasping his hands.

"Squiddy, t-there's...something...i.need...to tell...you," Squillam said nervously, gazing at Squidward's eyes lovingly.

"Okay.," Squidward smiled.

"You know..for the past year..we've been going out together, going to the movies, out at the clubs...and even...spending those precious moments at the park," Squillam said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "a-and...those nights...we've...kissed...and...made love."

"Yeah...such precious memories," Squidward said, blushing brightly. Squillam moved closer to Squidward, piercing into his crimson eyes passionately.

"You mean everything...to me...Squiddy! I want to see your beautiful, shining, beaming face every morning I wake up. I want embrace your warm skin, in the glistening sunlight...you're the first thing that comes into my mind and I can't bare the thought...of you not being with me...you've captured my heart..and soul," Squillam said, gently stroking Squidward's cheek with his hand.

"S-Squillam...," Squidward softly whispered, looking at him intently.

"W-what...I'm...trying..to say..is...that...w-will...you...,"Squillam nervously said, but was stopped abruptly as Spongebob grabbed Squidward's hand, yanking him out of Squillam's grasp.

"Come one, Squidward. Melissa's here. She's giving us a ride to work," Spongebob eagerly said.

"Spongebob...will you please? Squillam was trying to say something to me," Squidward spat out, annoyed that Spongebob had disturbed him.

"Sorry. Squidward," Spongebob apologized, smiling at him.

Squidward rolled his eyes, turning around, facing Squillam. "I-I'm sorry...Squillam. What were you going to say to me?"

"Well..I...I'm trying to say...is...will..you..," Squillam stuttered nervously, looking at Squidward.

"Come on, Squidward. We've got to go! You know how Mr. Krab's get," Melissa said. Spongebob grabbed Squidward and dragged him to the motorboat.

"Wait...," Squidward shouted out at Spongebob, focusing on Squillam, "You can tell me after work, Squillam!"

Spongebob sat in the motorboat next to Squidward, who was glaring at Spongebob hatefully.

"Well..we're all set! We'll see ya later, Squillam," Melissa said, speeding off towards the Krusty Krabs.

"But..this..is important," Squillam shouted out, seeing the motorboat speed off out of his view, "Barnacles! I'll have to tell him at the Krusty Krabs!"

-**Scene change-**

Inside the Krusty Krabs, there was a fleet of customers coming in an out randomly. Squidward was taking the orders and passing them to Spongebob and Melissa, who would make the orders and give them to the customers. Squillam drove up to the Krusty Krabs, getting out of his speedboat in the process. He went into the restaurant, walking up to the cash register.

"Here's a krabby patty with an order of kelp fries, sir," Squidward dully said, handing the tray to the customer, "Come back again." The customer left, walking towards a table, with his tray in hand. Squillam approached Squidward, smiling at him lovingly. "Hello Darling," he whispered, looking into his crimson orbs.

"S-Squillam," Squidward said, blushing slightly, "w-what...a..surprise!"

"You've got a minute, babe," Squillam said, holding Squidward's hands gently.

"Sure..Squillam!"

"I...I really wanted to tell you..Squiddy...t-that...ahem..."

"It's okay. You can tell me."

"Well,..Squidward...will...you...———,"Squillam started to say, but was interrupted as a throng of High school football players swarmed into the Krusty Krabs, right up to the counter.

"I want a krabby patty with pickles, onions, fries and a Dr. Kelp!"

"I want the monster patty with the works!"

"I want a double order for the chili coral bits with cheese on them."

"HOLD IT...ONE AT A TIME, PLEASE," Squidward shouted, hastily scribbling down the orders and handing them to Spongebob and Melissa as fast as he could.

"Squillam...could...you come by over my house later and tell me what you want to tell me, please?"

"B-But...this...is...important," Squillam said hastily, not wanting to leave his side.

"I-I'm sorry, Squillam, but..I'm swamped right now. Please...can you tell me later," Squidward said, looking at his eyes apologetically. "Okay...I'll come over later," Squillam sighed, slightly disappointed. "Thanks!" Squidward, reluctantly focused on the many football players, scribbling down their orders. Squillam walked towards the door, looking back one more time at Squidward, as he was working up a sweat at the cash register.

"Dammit, not again," he thought, "sigh..I can't blame him though. I'll just have to tell him later."

**-Scene change-**

Squillam drove up the Eastern Island home, with a bouquet of flowers on the passenger side of the speedboat. He parked on the side of the street, hopping out of the vehicle, taking the flowers with him, walking up to the door entrance. He knocked on the door, straightening out his leather jacket a bit, putting some breath mint spray into his mouth. Squidward walked up to the door, mumbling incorrhently to himself. "It better not be..that barnacle head," he thought, not wanted to deal with Spongebob's bubbly antics.

"This better be good...,"Squidward started to say, but abruptly stopped as he saw Squillam standing in the doorway, instantly blushing, "Squillam. I-I'm...sorry. I thought you were spongebob."

"No need to apologize, my darling," Squillam cooed, taking Squidward's tentacled hand and gently placing his lips on it in a sweet kiss, causing Squidward to blush.

"Here's for you, my dear," Squillam smiled, handing Squidward the bouquet of flowers. Squidward blushed, smiling the coral flowers. "Thank you, Squillam. T-That's sweet of you."

"S-Squidward. I came over because I-I wanted to ask you...ahem...,"Squillam stammered nervously, holding Squidward's hands, "w-will...you...do me.the honor..and...m...m...ma.

Suddenly, Spongebob came running up towards Squidward, getting in between him and Squillam. "Guess what, Squiddy,"Spongebob exclaimed, waving three tickets in his hands, "I've got tickets to go to the Goofy Goobers. It's karaoke night, tonight. You wanna come?"

"Spongebob...I was in the middle of something. Squillam had something VERY..important to say to me," Squidward spat out angrily at Spongebob.

"I'm sorry, Squidward," Spongebob pouted apologetically, "So, do you still wanna come with us? Patrick's going to. Everyone will be there."

"SPONGEBOB...PLEASE...LEAVE," Squidward steamed, his body trembling. Spongebob backed away a bit, his eyes almost to the verge of tears. Squidward looked upon Spongebob, guilt riding inside of him. "Listen..I-I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just that...Squillam has something to say to me..and I really want to listen to what he has to tell me."

"Oh it's okay, Squidward.," Spongebob apologized, "I sorta butted in and...OH NEPTUNE. It'S six o'clock. We're gonna be late for the party."

"Ready for party, Spongebob," Patrick said, walking up towards him and Squidward.

"I'm ready," Spongebob exclaimed, grabbing into Squidward's arm, "Come on, Squiddy. We're gonna be late."

"But...but...Squillam," Squidward said, while he was being dragged away.

"Oh, he can come too," Patrick exclaimed, running in front of Spongebob, gleefully waving his arms around.

"Squiddy...i..still need to talk to you," Squilllam shouted out at Squidward, as he was being dragged further away from him.

"I'm sorry, Squillam. Um...stop by the Goofy Goober's tonight..if you can,"Squidward yelled back, annoyed that Spongebob and Patrick were carrying him away towards the Goofy Goobers.

Squillam watched helplessly as Squidward was barely seen down on the road, heading unwillingly towards the Goofy Goobers. He plopped down on the floor, slamming his fists onto the dusty road. "OH DEAR NEPTUNE ABOVE! MUST EVERYONE COME UP AGAINST ME TODAY," Squillam shouted out loud in frustration. He sulkily walked away from the Easter Island House and into Downtown area.

-**Scene Change-**

The sky had darkened, raindrops falling in a smooth, rhythmic pace. Inside and old boat house diner, Squillam sat at the counter, stirring his cup of coffee, moping in a depressed state. An elderly couple walked by, noticing Squillam's stupor state.

"Young man, you look so glum. What's the matter," the elderly man politely asked.

"All day...I've been trying to propose...to my one true love,"Squillam started to explain, twirling his coffee," but..it seems everything and everyone...is getting in the way of telling him that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Sigh...i...i probably..should just forget about it. What if he says no? I can't bear to take that rejection. It would hurt too much."

"Now, now. Don't be to hard on yourself, youngin'," the Elderly woman cheerfully said, "Sometimes, things go wrong and doesn't turn out like you plan to do, but you can give up. You've got to keep trying and eventually, you'll tell the person you love the most how you feel. That's worth everything, in a mile stone."

"I should know. That's how I asked my wife to marry me," the Elderly man started to explain, looking at his wife lovingly, "I was a young man, in my twenties, dressed in an blue tied up suit with some fresh new black leather shoes. I was running towards the parlor shop, where...my wife, who was my fiancé at the time, was getting her nails done. I had just got off from my part time job as a delivery boy and I was heading to the parlor shop to propose to her, carrying a black box with a small diamond ring inside. It wasn't the most glamourous, or expensive ring that I could afford, but I bought it out of love for her. I was running down the street, since I had got off work late that evening. As I was running down the streets, I glanced some kids, playing kickball at the middle of an alley. I thought how nice it would be to have a couple of kids to raise with my soon to be wife. What I failed to notice was a couple of guys moving a couch out of an apartment building, and...lo and behold, I ran smack into the furniture, with me falling on my butt hard on the ground. I was embarrassed, and the movers just stared at me. One of the movers was hollering to the other guy that was up at the apartment to get some chairs down in the moving vehicle. They were standing in my way for a long time, and I was anxious to get to the parlor shop. I stood up, dusting myself off, backed up a bit and sprinted towards the couch, jumping over it and running through the streets. The movers looked at my puzzled, but resumed their business. The next five minutes, were chaos. I almost got ran over by a motorboat, a dog chased me for about a block down, tearing off a portion of by back jacket, and I tripped upon a mud puddle, getting all dirty. I finally reached the parlor shop, slamming the door open, frustrated over the events that had just occurred. But, as soon as I looked upon her eyes, gazing into mine, I forgot all about what had happened to me and all I could think about was her. I slowly walked up to her, mud dripping everywhere, took her hand, bended down in one knee and asked her to marry me, in front of everyone in the parlor, despite what my appearance was at the time. The best part, though, is when she said yes. I was so happy, I cried tears. Then, I hugged her instantly, kissing her and swaying her around the room. That day..was the most happiest day in my life and I will always cherish that day."

"Wow, sounds like you went through a lot, but I payed off," Squillam exclaimed, amazed at the story.

"Yes, I did. And it was worth it. I didn't care what else was happening around me..or how I looked, I knew..that I wanted her in my life. I took that opportunity because..you never know when you'll get another chance to say what you've got to say," the elderly man said, smiling at Squillam.

"You're right. And...I have got to go and tell him..that I want him in my life. I can't mope around here about all the disasters that happened today," Squillam exclaimed, getting up from the chair, "I've got to tell him and this time..I won't let anyone or anything get in my way." He tossed a couple of dollar bills on the table, glancing at the Elderly couple. "Thank you. You've given me the inspiration that desperately needed."

He sprinted out of the building, running towards the Goofy Goobers. "Good Luck, young man," the elderly couple shouted, smiling and looking at each other lovingly.

-**Scene Change-**

The Goofy Goobers restaurant was packed with many kids and families eating ice cream and enjoying themselves. At the center area in the middle of the place, a stage was seen, in which a man dressed in a peanut outfit, completed with a hat and red bow tie, was dancing on the stage, singing the restaurants theme song. In the front row of the stage, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs, Melissa and Squidward were sitting at the middle table. Spongebob was singing along with Patrick the theme song, with Squidward rolling his eyes, being bored to death.

"Alright, all you Goofy Goobers. Tonight is Karoke night. So all you gentleman and ladies, feel free to step up on the stage..and sing...to that special someone," Goofy Goober said, winking at Melissa.

"Not on your life, peanut boy," Melissa said, looking away.

"I'll do it! I'll do it," Spongebob excitedly exclaimed, running up the stage and grabbing the microphone, starting to sing. The restaurant cringed at the singing, praying that he would stop. Patrick clapped excitedly, cheering Spongebob on. Squillam entered the Goofy Goober restaurant, walking towards the center of the arena, seeing Squidward looking up at the stage, annoyed at Spongebob's singing.

"Hmm...that yellow sponge is giving me an idea," Squillam whispered to himself. He quickly walked up to Goofy Goober, whispering something into his ear. The Goofy Goober nodded, quickly running up the stage. Spongebob finished singing his song, in which some audience members cheered upon him leaving the stage.

"That was fun," Spongebob exclaimed, smiling cheerfully. "For you, maybe," Squidward grunted, looking down, "sigh..I wish...Squillam was here."

Goofy Goober picked up the microphone, looking towards the audience. "Thank you, Spongebob. That was..err...entertaining," he said, "And now a dedication song goes out to a Mr. Tentacles, from a very special someone, who will be singing this song. And without further adeui, here he is." Goofy Goober passed the microphone to Squillam, who stood in the center of the stage. Squidward immediately looked up, his eyes glistening, gazing upon Squillam lovingly, as the music started.

"This is for you, my darling," Squillam said, lifting up the microphone upon his lips.

_I, I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is all right with me_

"Wow, he's not a bad singer," Spongebob said, as Squidward intently focused on Squillam, his eyes never gazing off from him.

_'Cause you make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you_

"The lad has guts...and talent," Mr. Krabs chortled. Squidward glared at him slightly, looking upon Squillam.

_Since, since we've been together  
Loving you forever  
Is what I need  
Let me be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue_

"That's so coral of him. He totally rocks," Pearl exclaimed, bouncing to the music with everyone else at the restaurant. Squidward smiled, looking into Squillam's eyes lovingly, as he gazed back towards Squidward in the same manner.

_Let's, let's stay together  
Lovin' you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad _

Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad

Squillam blew a kiss to Squidward, winking at him. Squidward blushed, but kept on looking at Squillam as he continued to sing. _  
Why, why some people break up  
Then turn around and make up  
I just can't see  
You'd never do that to me (would you, baby)  
Staying around you is all I see  
(Here's what I want us to do)_

Squillam jumped down from the stage and walked to Squidward, holding the microphone in one hand and gently grabbing Squidward's hand with the other one.

_Let's, we oughta stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
_

The music ended, Squillam still holding onto the microphone, bending down in one knee. "Squiddy...everything..today has been going wrong and all I wanted to do is to tell you how I feel. You're everything to me. You've made me complete and you've captured my heart, Squiddy. Before anyone or anything interrupts me again, will you do me the honors and become my soulmate for eternity," Squillam proposed, pulling out a long black box, revealing a silver engagement band studded with diamonds all around it.

Squidward gasped, tears spilling out at the corner of his eyes. He quickly got out of his chair, his eyes looking at Squillam's with passion and love, knowing he wanted to be nowhere else..but with him and only him. "S-Squillam...yes...yes...I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Squidward shouted, crying happily. Squillam got up from the floor, tossing the microphone up on the stage and kissed Squidward passionately, holding him close. Squidward kissed back, tears pouring from his eyes, rubbing Squillam's back gently.

Everyone at the restaurant applauded, cheering the two young lovers, Spongebob and Patrick balling out in tears. The pair broke off the kiss, their faces reddened over the audience applause.

"Oooh...there's a lot of planning to do, ooh...I get to make the invitation," Spongebob exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Slow down, barnacle head," Squidward sighed, shaking his head, "We haven't discussed the date yet."

"That can wait for another time. Right now, all I want is to be with you, Squiddy," Squillam said, hugging Squidward tenderly. Squidward leaned onto Squillam's chest, sighing happily with love in his eyes.

"This calls for a celebration," Melissa stated, "Ice cream for everyone and Mr. Krabs will pick up the tab."

"WHAT!" he yelled out, glaring at Melissa. The gang all shot a warning glance at Mr. Krabs, who backed away slowly, sweating a bit. "Heh...like...she...said...Ice Cream all around for everyone. Don't hurt me!"

The Goofy Goober walked up to the center of the stage, picking up the microphone from the floor. "Congratulations on the happy couple we have here tonight. I hope everything goes well for the both of you. The night's still young so anyone who would like to sing up in stage, feel free to do so.!"

Squidward instantly let go of Squillam and run up the stage, getting a second microphone. "To celebrate...my engagement with Squillam," He said, looking at Squillam lovingly, "I would like to sing a song for everyone and...Squillam...would you like to sing with me?"

"Of course, my darling," Squillam said, jumping up to the stage. He took out the long black box, pulling out the silver diamond studded engagement band. "Here...you should be wearing this, for all to see," Squillam purred, gently placing the engagement band around Squidward's wrist, fastening it. Squidward looked at the engagement band, his face glowing with love for Squillam. The music started to pulse around the restaurant, Squillam pulling Squidward closer to him, as the both of them moved the microphone toward their lips, never gazing off from each other.

_**All my love is all I have**_

_And my dreams are Very Special_

_**All my life I've looked for you**_

_And today my dreams come true_

_**You need me and I need you**_

_Love and us is Very Special_

_**Things you seem to do divine**_

_You looked straight into my eyes_

_**I know our love is meant to be**_

_Cause our souls touched tenderly_

_**Love is life and life is living, it's Very Special**_

The gang cheered on the pair, with Squidward looking at into Squillam's crimson orbs, touching his hand tenderly.

_**In my heart it was you, only **_

_**Love is life, what dreams come true **_

_**And even though I can't have you, baby **_

_**Desires like these are true for you **_

Squidward gently pressed his lips upon Squillam in a sweet kiss, whispering to his ear. "That's the truth, my love,"he softly said, causing Squillam to smile brightly.

_**Hold my hand, take my life**_

_Through these days adventure through_

_**Once my love was truly great **_

_And my life was so together_

**_A change in life bring good things_**

_When you're here love's so sweet _

_**Close to you my lips should be **_

_To remember days so sweet_

_**I need you, and you need me, Very Special **_

_**Our Love is Joyous, yea! **_

_**We can make it! **  
_

"Take it away, Squillam," Squidward said, leaning close to him.

_In my heart it was you, only _

_Love is life, what dreams come true _

_And even though I can't have you, baby_

_Desires like these are true for you _

Squillam wrapped his arm around Squidward, tilting the both of them back, kissing him passionately, while the audience cheered them on, whistling at them. He pulled the both of them back up, holding Squidward close to him.

_**All my love is all I have**_

_And my dreams are Very Special_

_**All my life I've looked for you**_

_And today my dreams come true_

_**You need me and I need you**_

_Love and us is Very Special_

_**Things you seem to do divine**_

_You looked straight into my eyes_

_**I know our love is meant to be**_

_Cause our souls touched tenderly_

_**Love is life and life is living, it's Very Special**_

Squidward wrapped his arms around Squillam, looking up at him.

_**Then your love excited me, baby **_

_**Days full of joy, love's sweet **_

_**Cannot keep this feeling inside, deary **_

_**Cause a guy like me has realized that **_

"Everyone, sing with us," Squidward said, encouraging the audience.

_All my love is all I have_

_**And my dreams are Very Special**_

_All my life I've looked for you_

_**And today my dreams come true**_

_You need me and I need you_

_**Love and us is Very Special**_

_Things you seem to do divine_

Squillam and Squidward continued singing to the audience, cuddling each other as the room was filled with laughter and ice cream, enjoying their union together, which will be for an eternity.

**That's the end. I hope you like this ficcie. Please Review. **


End file.
